chronophontiafandomcom-20200214-history
Gisletha
'''Gisletha, '''commonly known as The Kingdom where the sun rises Gisletha is an Asian Kingdom located in the North Eastern part of Continental Eraia. Gisletha is surrounded by the Siren's Ocean in the East and North. There are mountains surrounding the kingdom separating it from the rest of the other kingdoms. Gisletha is a kingdom that's hidden amongst the mountains near Onen. It is a region that is a peaceful civilization in which many of the people within the kingdom treat each other respectfully and had no use to worry about war with other kingdoms. This kingdom was the host to the New Bloom Festival that takes place in early April. The kingdom traded various goods such as cocoa, Gisletha lumber and the fresh Gisletha berries (used in Onen candies.) to the Kingdom of Onen. This communication was started by Queen Helena who wanted the small kingdom to branch out and get to know other places within the land. The trading was almost abolished during Queen Athena's reign but Prince Orpheus made it so the trading still remained open. Gisletha also served as an ally to Onen. Gisletha's architecture is very similar to traditional Japanese architecture. The kingdom was once a mountainous wasteland until King Hoshi arrived in 1928 and was created in 1930 when the first people of Gisletha migrated from all over the land to help build a strong yet private kingdom. The royal family of Gisletha consisted of King Hoshi, Queen Aiko (often referred to as Lady Aiko), and Prince Daichi. They were peaceful rulers who held the power over the dragon staff that protected the kingdom and was part of the four holy items that keep the land in balance. Gisletha was attacked by Queen Athena in 2013 as the evil Queen had tried stealing the four holy items but failed to do so as the royal family defended their land against her but at the cost of losing their lives. The only known members of the family that are still alive is Prince Daichi who has mysteriously disappeared and Nina Vadoma who married Daichi the same day of the attack. Mizu the mermaid is the princess of the sea where the sun rises (or the Sakura sea.). She was the mermaid that served the Gisletha royal family and had her own little grotto out in the royal gardens which connected to an underground tunnel that led to Mermaid's lake in Chronophontia. She is trained in manipulation of underwater plants. She also has the power over protection but doesn't use it unless there's a dire need for it. She is the current guardian of baby Oceana of the Sunny seas. Kou and Kohaku are royal bonded fairies that served the Gisletha family for many years. They originally were the bonded fairies to King Hoshi before they were told to bond with Daichi and Nina. The two of them together are powerful as they're in tune with one another. But separate their powers are meant to protect their bonded humans. Kou is said to have defended Prince Daichi until he was trapped under the rubble of the Gisletha Palace and many people have said that Kohaku has either died or disappeared when Prince Daichi did. The kingdom has a mysterious magician that lived within the palace who was mentioned to be powerful and able to help Mizu defend the kingdom before it was destroyed. However he like Prince Daichi and Kohaku have not been seen since. Nina Vadoma is the only sole survivor of the Gisletha attacks. She woke up amongst the rubble that was the kingdom and wandered the lands until she got to Chronophontia. She doesn't have any memory of her past or her life before the attacks. She is searching for her love and hopes he is alive. Category:Locales Category:Locations Category:Continental Eraia Category:The continent of Eraia